


Heart and Soul

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Love Within [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hospitals, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protectiveness, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, so is gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Ra9, he’s fallen in love with a reckless maniac.





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to [I Think I Found Love Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512268) because y'all wanted one and I kinda really wanted to write it too xD I hope this is okay? I don't know if it's what y'all wanted...I don't even know if it ended up being what I wanted.
> 
> Special thanks to [JessLovesBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks) for brainstorming ideas with me on this one! I freakin' adored your idea of Nines being super protective over Gavin <3
> 
> Title from OWO again by Kodama Boy on YouTube
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

**> Check Gavin’s Vitals**

**> Make Sure Gavin Is Comfortable**

**> Kiss Gavin**

Nines kept getting new optional tasks every other minute and it was starting to drive him slightly insane. Freshly deviated, he was struggling with the knowledge that _he didn’t have to complete every single task that popped up_. He compromised by bringing Gavin food and drink from the hospital cafeteria and repeatedly checking the machines that the detective was hooked up to.

He might be starting to annoy the medics that are keeping track of Gavin’s progress, however. The detective is only here on precaution; he was pretty bruised and the broken ribs he’d received, alongside the stab wound, needed proper professional treatment. Nines took great offense to that. He was an advanced prototype – he could easily download a few medical journals and have Gavin taken care of in the comfort of his own home.

However, the medics had disagreed.

That didn’t stop Nines from constantly second guessing everything that the medics did, and perhaps he did it out of spite for them not letting him care for Gavin himself. Spite was a new emotion that Nines definitely didn’t understand.

In all honesty, he didn’t understand any of these new emotions.

Gavin had laughed when Nines had first interrupted one of the medics, a young female with blonde hair and a bright smile. “I’ve been through this enough fuckin’ times, Nines, don’t worry about it.” the detective waved at him to leave the medic alone and just sit in the chair beside his bed instead.

Nines had huffed but followed Gavin’s instructions. Gavin’s words hadn’t ceased his worry, in fact, they’d increased it by a huge 63% because seriously, how many times had Gavin been hurt like this previously? He knew he had scars but, until now, that information hadn’t been important to Nines.

Ra9, he’s fallen in love with a reckless maniac.

Wait… _fallen in love_?

Nines’ system stuttered and he felt a tight constriction in his chest. He didn’t understand love the most out of all his newly discovered emotions; it was too complex and confusing and every time he tried to look deeper into the meaning of the word he was just met with countless memories spent with Gavin. He’d eventually given up and simply linked the word to the detective.

“Spill it, tin-can.” Gavin’s voice spoke through the comfortable silence surrounding them. The medics had been kind enough to give the detective his own private room, at least – though, the steely glare from Nines may have influenced that decision.

Nines looked up to meet Gavin’s eyes, seeing a beautiful smile on the man’s face and finding that strange rush of heat flood through him once again. “I don’t know what you mean, detective.” He replied, trying to sound nonchalant but knowing that the waver in his voice was a huge give away. If Gavin was anything, it was great at detecting lies.

The exasperated sigh that left the man’s lips proved as much, and Gavin reach a hand out to grab at Nines’ own. Nines froze, watching as Gavin stroked a thumb over his knuckles and gave his hand a light squeeze. It was a small gesture, barely anything at all, but to Nines it meant so much. Why?

“You’re holding something back. I can practically _feel_ your frown from here and it’s driving me mad. _I know you_ , Nines, don’t fucking lie to me.” Gavin’s voice was soft and gentle, a wide contrast from his regularly snarky tone that he used on his other colleagues. Nines felt honoured to be one of the rare lucky people that got to be on the receiving end of the much nicer side of the detective.

Nines hesitates, fingers idly playing with Gavin’s as he thinks over what he want to admit to the man lying here in front of him.

**> Confess To Gavin**

**> Kiss Gavin**

**> Leave**

“I’m not really sure what I’m feeling…” Nines reluctantly admits, flickering his gaze between his hands and Gavin’s eyes. “I…everything is so much more intense now and I feel…overwhelmed? It’s all very confusing.”

Gavin lets out a soft chuckle, more like a light puff of breath falling from between his parted lips due to his healing ribs, and settles his head deeper into the pillow beneath him. “Shit, Nines, I’ve been on this goddamn planet for almost 37 fucking years and I _still_ don’t understand half of what I’m feeling.”

The laugh that escapes Nines is unexpected but pleasantly welcomed by both of them. Gavin squeezes his hand again, getting him to meet his eyes.

“However, I think there’s one thing that I may be starting to understand.”

Nines is confused, his eyebrows knitting together. His thirium pump fluctuates as he stares deeper into Gavin’s eyes, seeing something uncertain flicker across them. What was Gavin trying to say?

“What would that be, detective?” he’s being serious, but the slight teasing tone in the word ‘detective’ can’t be helped. Nines has found that a great deal of his new personality seems to be influenced by the man before him now – much like his predecessor took after Lieutenant Anderson’s humour and Markus’ unlimited kindness. He supposes the people you spend large amounts of time with have stronger effects on you than you may realise.

Gavin doesn’t look away as he says, “I think I might be falling for you,” and Nines’ thirium pump definitely malfunctions for a beat or two as he processes the detective’s words, a smile already making its way across his face. “And that scares the crap out of me.”

A quiet chuckle, Nines shakes his head.

He’s silent for a moment, resisting the urge to pre-construct the best way to proceed. He doesn’t want to mess this up; Gavin is important to him.

“I…I think I may feel strongly towards you too.”

Gavin laughs, a painful cough interrupting him when he remembers his injuries and Nines is quick to jump up and help him get comfortable once again. His arms are wrapped around the detective as he chokes out another awful cough, groaning as his ribs throb in pain and he shifts to make room for Nines to climb onto the bed beside him. Nines takes the invitation without speaking, keeping his arms wrapped around Gavin as the man lays back down, this time is head falling to rest of Nines’ chest rather than the hospital pillow.

The extra warmth and weight pressing down on him is oddly comforting and Nines smiles, lips brushing over Gavin’s dishevelled hair. The man sighs into the touch, nuzzling closer to Nines – still remaining careful not to pull his stitches.

When Gavin tilts his face to look up at Nines, tired smile resting on his lips, Nines finds himself overwhelmed with a peaceful happiness. There’s something so _right_ about this moment that he wishes it would last forever.

“Do I have to literally ask you to kiss me, or are you going to make a fucking move soon?” Gavin teases, and Nines finds that he’s glad that the detective doesn’t lose his wonderful personality despite being stuck in hospital with 67 stitches across his body.

Many sarcastic responses popped up to Nines’ dialogue prompts but he ignored them all, deciding that words weren’t what he wanted right now. Instead, he carefully hooked his thumb and forefinger under Gavin’s chin and leant down to capture the man’s lips in a long awaited kiss. A brief warning of overheating flicked in his mind as the detective returned the kiss softly, one of his hands sliding up to grip at Nines’ shoulder.

A stream of data flooded his system as his tongue swiped over Gavin’s lower lip, sliding into the man’s mouth when he parted them for him with a muffled whine: the coffee he’d had this morning (black, no sugar); the cigarettes that he’d smoked before they’d headed out of the precinct earlier that day; the blood that had dried over his lips and yet been cleaned up; the medication that he’d been forced to take despite his protests. It all made Nines feel weak and he melted further into the man in his arms.

 **> Kiss Gavin **finally faded away, but Nines had a sneaky suspicion that it would become a regular objective in future days to come. He can’t say he minded.

The kiss didn’t go further than a simple show of affection, tongues dancing together as they held each other for support and reassurance that _yes this was real_. Nines didn’t want to hurt Gavin further, and so he pulled away and allowed the detective to breathe. They stayed close, however; Gavin nestling into Nines’ chest with a soft sigh and a smile whilst Nines allowed his fingers to curl through the man’s hair.

“Stay with me.” Gavin murmured, face hidden from Nines but not moving away from him. Nines smiled, noting that it was gone midnight now and he hadn’t really been planning to leave Gavin alone here anyway.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Nines whispered back, hand falling to rub circles at Gavin’s hip as he felt his partner go lax under his touch, drifting peacefully into sleep. If he sent the medic away with a stern glare when they’d arrived in the middle of the night to check on his Gavin, well…that wasn’t important. He could take care of him perfectly well himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcomed :)
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
